The Heat
by IDKMANIMHIGH
Summary: Klaus goes into heat and is mysteriously drawn to the Salvatore Boarding House. Little did he know his soulmate was there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fanfic that I have EVER written. This is a TVD (The Vampire Diaries) Fanfic. Klaus x Damon. I hope you guys like it. I worked SUPER HARD on it! This chapter isn't going to have any sexual content in it but the next one will. Enjoy :D**

The Bar: Klaus was sitting at the bar at the grill. This was a though time for him. His brother Kol had just died at the hands on Jeremy Gilbert. "Those damn Gilbert's, always screwing my plans." he thought. Then he felt something happening. He felt himself getting aroused. "Why the hell is this happening?" glancing at his growing erection. nothing was there to get him aroused just the same old bar at the same old Grill. Then he remembered something he read before he had broken the curse.

 ***Flashback***

 _I was reading a bunch of stuff about being a wolf. Then I had come across this book that seemed to have all the answers. What their weaknesses were, what they liked to eat most, how much it hurt to turn. I came across the passage. The title made my face fall pale. "The heat" It talked about the Male's heat and getting aroused at almost anything (if they didn't have a mate) and it said that it lasted for about a month. It also said that the mate of the wolf that was in heat was destined to have the same heat and the same feelings as the other. They would feel a connection and be drawn to one another._

 ***Flashback***

Klaus thought "It looks like the book speaks the truth after all." Suddenly he came back from his thoughts and realized he had a boner. He didn't really care because he knew he had to go.

The Salvatore Boarding House: Damon was inside reading a book near the fire place patiently waiting for his Brother to get back. He had gone to the forest to eat bunnies and brood. Then Damon felt something and suddenly he was aroused at anything and every thing. Then he realized what was happening. Damon knew everything about the heat because Kathrine told him about it. He wondered who his mate was so he just sat back and waited because he was to lazy to move. He snickered at thought that his mate was a werewolf and not Elena. He was honestly surprised. Then he heard a knock at the door and he knew immediately that his mate was at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! This chapter is going to have sexual content in it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Damon ran to the door as fast as his vampire legs could carry him. He was hesitant in opening the door but then he decided to go for it. When the door swung open he was shocked to see who was standing there... "Klaus?!" he said with a surprised voice. Klaus was just as shocked as Damon. His jaw was almost to the ground as he realized who his mate was. The both of them stood in awe. Finally Damon gave in and let Klaus come into the house. "How can this be happening?! How is it that I am you're..." Damon said reluctantly "mate?!" Klaus shook his head. Then the both of them felt it again, they were both horny. They just stood there staring at each other. While this whole exchange was happening the both of them were wondering what the fasted way to take their clothes off was. Finally Klaus made the first move. He ran over to Damon and kissed him.

Damon pushed Klaus off of him, took a look up and down at his perfectly sculpted body and kissed him hungrily. Klaus sped them up to Damon's room and closed the door. He then pushed Damon onto the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt. Damon did the same. By now both of the're cocks were rock hard and desperate for a release. They were making out for what seemed like hours, by then they had no pants on and they were grinding each other. "Ahhh Klaus" Damon screamed as he came, he had never done this with a guy before but somehow he knew how to do it. Klaus was close. Damon stopped grinding him and started leaving trails of kisses down his body. Klaus groaned when he stopped but then looked at what he was doing. Damon pulled Klaus's underwear off with his teeth. Which turned Klaus on even more. Damon licked the tip of Klaus's cock and he started bobbing his head up and down. "Please don't stop." Klaus moaned. Less then 30 seconds later Klaus came. He had never had his dick sucked by another man but it felt amazing and Damon had never tasted another man's come before but when he tasted Klaus's he was instantly addicted. "Ready for round 2?" Damon said with a smirk. "This is going to be a long night isn't it." Klaus said eyeing Damon's cock. "Oh hell yeah." Damon replied.

Klaus wasn't sure of what to do now. On his 1000 years on this earth he had NEVER been with a guy. Then he came up with an idea he turned Damon over and started rimming him. Damon had never done/ been given anal. This was a whole new experience for the both of them. Damon moaned as Klaus kept licking is entrance. Then unexpectedly Klaus stuck a finger in. Damon screamed. It felt so foreign but he liked it. After awhile Klaus added a 2nd finger, then a third, then a fourth until Klaus felt that Damon was ready. Klaus removed his fingers and started sliding himself into Damon. He screamed at how big he was. He didn't care if the whole neighborhood could hear him. At first it hurt but then that pain turned into pleasure. Klaus felt shivers on his spine. He had never been with a girl this tight (Klaus had never done anal either.) "Oh my... Ahhh.. You're so...Ahhh..Tight." Klaus moaned. As he began thrusting Damon was lost in pleasure. He couldn't think straight. They both desperately needed this release. As Klaus thrusted deeper into Damon he hit a certain spot. Damon screamed as loud as he possibly could. Klaus took a mental note to keep hitting that spot. Not long after Klaus and Damon came together. They both lied down together until Damon and Klaus shot up.

They saw Stefan standing there. He looked mortified

 **A/N: I know it's probably weird to post two chapters in a day but I want this story over as soon as possible just so I don't keep people waiting. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the third chapter. I am planning on making this a long fic. THIS FANFICTION WILL CONTAIN SEXUAL AND EXPLICIT CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

` As Stefan was standing in the door way looking like he had just been smacked by a bus. "How much did you see?" Damon asked. "Enough to make me wanna vomit." Damon quickly stood up and then realized he was naked and covered himself. "How could you Damon? He has tried to kill all of us more than once and especially after-" he quieted his tone even though he knew the hybrid could hear. "Jeremy killed Kol." Damon pulled a blanket around his wast and pulled Stefan out to the hall way even though, once again the hybrid could hear, and told him about Klaus being his mate and about how he and Damon are in heat so he desperately needed him to _fulfill his needs_.

Stefan got quiet and said "Sorry I didn't know." "It's okay, But Stefan?" Damon said. "Yes Damon?" Stefan asked. "Please don't tell anyone. I am not quite ready to announce to the world that I am gay, let alone mated with Klaus." Damon slightly raised his voice to make sure Klaus knew he was speaking to him. "It's not that I don't love him, it's just because this is a big adjustment." Stefan agreed to keep quite and Damon went back into the bedroom and lied down. Damon made Klaus a promise that he would tell everyone after mating season. Klaus also reluctantly agreed to leave Damon's loved ones alone even though they murdered his brother.

Over the next month Damon and Klaus were constantly having sex and doing it everywhere. Stefan constantly went to Elena's to get away from the noise. Elena asked why he was coming over a lot (because she hated that he had to be over ALL the time) and he lied and said that Damon had a whole bunch of girls over. Elena was kind of hurt because she wanted to use Damon more but she knew she could get him back. After the one month of constant sex was over Klaus and Damon. Klaus was the first one to realize that the mating season was over. He was kind of disappointed. But also kind of relived because he was tired all the time but he couldn't help himself. Shortly after Damon did. Damon arranged a Barbecue. He invited Klaus(duh...), Stefan, Elena, Barbie (as he liked to call Caroline), Elijah, Rebekah, Jeremy (because he was drunk while writing the list), Matt (Again he was drunk), and Alaric.

Later that night everyone came. They were in the Salvatore's back yard just hanging out. After they had all sat down at the table that Stefan and Damon placed outside Damon stood up and got everyone's attention. "The reason I invited you here today is A. I was drunk and thought it was a good idea and B. To tell you I am gay and in love with Klaus."


	4. The Final Heat

**A/N: I know this is lame to say but thank you for 3 Favorites and 2 Follows! It really helps me write if I know I have people on the other end who is reading :D. CHAPTER 4 WILL CONTAIN EXPLICIT AND SEXUAL CONTENT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The first one to react was of course Elena. "This isn't true, you must be compelled. I thought you loved me enough to die for me." Elena said, with a voice full of desperation and worry. "It's more complicated than that. Klaus is my werewolf mate. If you both go into heat at the same time and fall in love, that mean you are meant for each other and that is what happened to us." He smiled at Klaus after saying that all. "Wait what do you mean _heat_...Oh god never mind, I could have gone my whole immortal life without knowing that." Caroline said. "Why can't you _beat the heat_ and fall in love with me again?" Elena said. Stefan shot a glance at her and asked,

"Do you have feelings for my _brother_?!" "No I just want to, uhhh." Elena said defensively. "DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR MY BROTHER!?" Stefan yelled at Elena. "NO, I WANT TO USE HIM LIKE I HAVE BEEN USING YOU!" The whole table went quiet. She stormed out and left. "Brother you _have_ to break up with her. She is insane." Damon said. Klaus and Damon were sitting next to each other holding hands. Elijah sat up and said, "Will this you will stop daggering Rebekah and I?" Klaus glanced at Damon and said, "Only if you don't _piss_ me off." "Fair enough." Elijah smiled.

After that Klaus moved into the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan learned to cope with the fact the Elena was using him for protection and not because she loved him. After awhile he got together with Caroline. Damon and Klaus were sickly in love as Bonnie put it. "I have a _surprise_ for you." Klaus said with a smile. "I am going to have to blind fold you though." "Kinky, I like it." Damon said with a smirk.

Klaus blindfolded Damon and took him out near the river that flows under Wickery Bridge. There was a rock right next to the river. The water was steady and calm. "Here we are" Klaus said, he pointed to the rock with the champagne, Blankets and the Picnic Basket. "This is fancy. What is the occasion?" Klaus bent down on one knee and said. "Damon Salvatore, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Damon said "Let me think about it...Yes." The happy couple sat down and watched as the sun faded from the sky. "Do you think it is appropriate to have _sex_ on a rock?" Klaus said with a chuckle. "Who cares what's appropriate or not." Damon said with his world famous smirk." They had a happy and quite _pleasurable_ night.

They lived forever. Caroline and Stefan came with them to travel the world. They all lived and loved as one big happy family. "This is the family I have desperately wanted but was to afraid to admit." Klaus said. "I love you Niklaus Mikealson." Damon said affectionately. "I love you too, Damon Salvatore."

 _ **THE END**_

 **A/N: By the way Elena wanted Stefan and Damon to protect her and before you Elena fans hate me, I actually like Elena but I wanted to give her a Kathrine like attitude so Damon would feel less bad about being with Klaus and also I know I said this was gonna be long but I didn't know how long it could be because I was already running out of ideas. Sorry :D. I am working on another fic though.**


End file.
